fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дан Стрейт
]] в " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Член Подразделения Легиона Рыцарь |previous occupation= |team=Подразделение Легиона |previous team= |partner=Самуил |previous partner= |base of operations=Церковь Горичка |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Рикошет Хабараки |manga debut= |anime debut=Эпизод 132 |japanese voice= |english voice=Christopher Cassarino |image gallery=yes }}Дан Стрейт — боец Легиона, служащего Церкви Горичка под началом Байро Краси. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Первое появление Дана Дан представляет из себя стройного, молодого человека с малиновыми волосами и красным цветом глаз. Дан имеет небольшие, тонкие линии, идущие вниз от края глаза к его щекам. Он одет в толстую броню по всему телу, которая состоит из металлического нагрудника, который простирается до колен, в результате чего, нижняя часть становится латной юбкой. Также носит в то время подплечники, рукавицы на руках и сапоги. Не расстается со своим обмундированием - щитом и копьем. Личность Дан очень веселый и энергичный человек, с частой широкой улыбкой на лице. Непринужден и вполне уверен в своих силах, кокетлив. В присутствии женщин стремится с ними заигрывать. Дан признался, что он вполне способен быть с любой из женщин, которых он встречает и находит привлекательными, но это не мешает ему, даже рискуя своей жизнью для женщины, что он любит, что делает его любовь немного непостоянной, но подлинной. История Арки Ключ Звёздного Неба Способности Master Lancer Specialist: В бою Дан показывает большое умение пользоваться своим копьем, он показал способность легко победить таких противников, как Эрза Скарлет и боролся наравне с Нацу Драгнилом. Расширенная Сила: Во время борьбы с Эрзой, Дан проявил значительную силу, способность взять увеличенный меч Эрзы, легко бросить его достаточно быстро, что даже Эрза была заставлена врасплох. Улучшенные Рефлексы: Флиртуя с Люси, Дан немедленно смог заметить и парировать нападения Эрзы. Кроме того, во время его первого столкновения с Командой Нацу, Дану удается перехватить и парировать все нападения Команды Нацу, направленные к Самуилу. Улучшенная Выносливость: Борясь против Нацу и Ромео, Дан смог взять прямое попадание от нападений Нацу без видимого повреждения, и будучи выбитым их объединенным нападением, он пришел в сознание почти немедленно, удивив всех. Снаряжение thumb|200px|Дан держит его оружие: Рикошет и Хабараки Рикошет: Магический Щит, как предполагает его название, может отразить любую атаку, будь то магия или физическое движение, отправив его обратно атаковавшему. Хабараки: Подобное копью оружие, которое может изменить размер массы того, кого это поражает. Это может сократить объект к минимальному размеру, или увеличить его в несколько раз. Доспехи: Как рыцарь, Дан имеет темно-серую защитную металлическую броню. Броня включает брештук, наплечники, пару рукавиц и ботинки. Он также надевает металлический протектор бедра, который окружает его тело от талии до колена, которая также включает зеленую ткань, идущую вниз. Интересные Факты *Dan has a diary that Mary Hughes and Sugarboy snoop through. Цитаты *(Люси Хартфилии) "Этот голос! Эти глаза! Эта улыбка! Эти волосы! Эта грудь! Эта талия! Эти ноги! Все это делает меня счастливым, это мое сердце! Оно излагает ... L-О-V-Е! Это любовь! Любовь!" *(Эрзе Скарлет) Я слышал, как ты кричишь. Вы очень симпатичны, но разница между вами и Лу-тян больше, чем ширина океана! Наше время идет вверх. Увидимся снова, Титания! *(Новому Орасион Сейсу) "Since I was born a man, there's still something I can do, even if it puts my life at risk! You people! You have something that doesn't rightfully belong to you! Even if there's a difference in our strengths, I won't take even one step back!" *(Ангелу) '' " I finally found you, Ange-myun. That shyness of yours is such a turn-on. You're the apple of my eyes"'' *(Эрзе Скарлет)"С самого начала я знал, как вы относитесь ко мне. Теперь давайте станем счастливой па...рой..." Битвы и События *Команда Нацу и Венди Марвелл vs. Дан Стрейт и Самуил *Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Ромео Конбольт vs. Дан Стрейт и Коко (Земной Край) *Нацу Драгнил и Ромео Конбольт vs. Дан Стрейт *Хвост Феи, Леон Бастия, Байро Краси и Дан Стрейт vs. Новый Орасион Сейс *Грей Фуллбастер, Фрид Джастин и Дан Стрейт vs. Ангел *Грей Фуллбастер и Дан Стрейт vs. Ангел Примечания Навигация en:Dan Straight Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Церкви Горичка Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь